Midnight Kiss
by Mira Black
Summary: Sequel to 'All I want For Christmas' It's a bit l8 for a New Year's fic, but oh well.I've loaded it like 6 times and it's still messed but please read and review! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but maybe I'll go to Japan and steal it! *laughs evilly*  
  
Okie-dokie artichokie! This is my sequel to "All I Want For Christmas" Yes, i know it's a bit late for a new year's fic, but oh well. Better late than never right? Well, this is dedicated to Secret, cuz she told me to write a sequel and i feel bad now that it's late but for her sake it's a bit longer than i expected it to be. *sigh* I like this fic even though it needed a lot of editing, and i've decided that i'll try to write a fic for every holiday that i can (i'll have a v-day and st. patty day fic for you guys). Well, i've got work to do so enjoy! Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
P.S. I re-loaded this cuz it was messed up before and I'm a perfectionest.........sometimes. ^_^;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight Kiss  
It was New Year's Eve and the Yagami residence was throwing a party. The apartment was filled to the max with teenagers. Music blaring and booze everywhere, unsupervised parties were the best!  
  
Taichi's parents went out for New Year's, so of course a last minute party was called for. Taichi told Hikari to invite all of her friends over and he would do the same. Of course the first person on Taichi's list was Yamato.  
  
He dialed the numbers frantically and the phone started to ring. On the other end Yamato picked up, "Ishida residence, Yamato speaking."  
  
"Yama! Party. Tonight. My house. Don't forget!" was all Taichi said before he hung up in a hurry.  
  
"Okay....... that was weird." Yamato said to himself. All of a sudden it was clear Takeru got the news because he yelled, "PARTY!!!!" Yamato shook his head as he laughed to himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By 7:00 pm everyone finally arrived and the party was ready to get started. Yamato was on the couch when Taichi finally spotted his boyfriend alone.  
  
"Yamato-kun, are you okay?" Taichi asked as he sat down.  
  
"I'm okay, but I'm better when you're with me." Yamato kissed Taichi, "I can't believe I ever broke up with you."  
  
Taichi sighed at the comment as he rubbed Yamato's leg. "Do you really like the ring Yama?" Taichi asked out of the blue.  
  
"Of course I do Tai-kun. Now please stop asking me. I haven't even taken it off since you gave it to me a week ago."  
  
"Ok," Taichi began, "Let's get this party started!" He cranked up the stereo as the room cheered.  
  
Soon the party turned into a game of truth-or-dare. It was pretty funny with almost everyone drunk. The whole game went for hours. People eating weird things, and telling their deepest darkest secrets....it was great! But before they knew it,it was already 11:00 pm!  
  
Slowly, one-by-one the guests left to go celebrate on the streets of Odaiba. Even the digidestined left. First Sora and Mimi left, then Jyou and Koushiro and before they knew it only Yamato, Taichi, Hikari and Takeru were left at the apartment.  
  
The four were just cleaning up a bit, when Hikari said,  
  
"Taichi, Takeru and I are gonna go out to celebrate ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Just be careful."  
  
"Of course we'll be careful, but don't you two want to come with us?"  
  
"No, it's okay, we'll just stay here this time Hikari."  
  
"Ok, suit yourself! C'ya!" Hikari and Takeru then walked out the door.  
  
Taichi and Yamato both sighed in relief when their younger siblings left. Awkward silence filled the air as they cleaned up.  
  
"What a crazy party that was." Yamato said as he bent down to pick up a can. Taichi laughed as he was cleaning up the kitchen and replied,  
  
"Yeah, it was fun, but it was barely a party Yama-kun!"  
  
Yamato laughed and suggested that they clean up later since it was almost time anyways. He plopped down on the couch and said, "Might as well watch the maniacs on TV." and he turned on the television. A couple of seconds later Taichi came out of the kitchen in a pink apron adn sat next to Yama as he laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Taichi asked, which only made Yamato laugh more.  
  
"You know that you're so cute when you act stupid. And you're even cuter in pink!" Yamato laughed.  
  
"Very funny." Taichi said as he playfully slugged his boyfriend.  
  
"You know I'm just kidding." Yama said as he wrapped his arms around Taichi. Yamato flipped through every channel and they all had news reports on the celebrations on the streets of Tokyo.  
  
"Too bad we're missing it." Yamato commented.  
  
"I know, but I'd choose being with you over any celebration Yama." Tai smiled.  
  
"Me too." Yamato replied.  
  
After laying with each other on the couch for a few minutes Taichi got up and said, "Umm... I'm gonna take the apron off now."  
  
Yamato gave Taichi his 'puppy-dog eyes' and teased, "Awww... but Taichi you look so cute in the little pink apron!"  
  
"Be quiet you." Taichi glared, Yamato could only laugh.  
  
"You don't tink it's so funny if I do this!" Taichi pounced on Yamato and tickled him.  
  
"Stop!" Yamato screamed as tears rolled down his face. A satisfied, but avenged Taichi stopped leaving him face to face with Yama.  
  
Yama and Tai both giggled at their position. "You know what this reminds me of?" Yamato said as he panted from Tai's tickling.  
  
"Hmm?" Taichi replied.  
  
"Our first kiss..." Yamato said, Taichi laughed at the thought..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One year earlier...................  
  
It was at Yama's house after another 'fight' they had. They were playing video games, when Yamato beat Taichi.  
  
"Told you I was better than you." Yamato said.  
  
Taichi glared at Yamato and said, "Oh well. It's not like it's a big deal anyway. I could beat you at soccer anyday."  
  
"I know you could. But I'm not a soccer player am I? And anyway, you said you could beat anybody at this game!" Yamato laughed.  
  
As usual Taichi got upset and had to get his revenge. He tickled Yamato until he cried. It ended with Taichi on top of Yamato. Silence filled the air.  
  
"Umm... This is a bit awkward." Yamato said as he looked up into Taichi's deep brown eyes.  
  
"I guess." Taichi said as he gazed at Yamato.  
  
They both felt the heat rise up to their faces. Taichi decided to state the obvious and told Yamato,  
  
"Yama-san, you're face is red."  
  
"I know that dummy! I...just... wanted to tell you something and..........."  
  
Yamato was cut off when Tai's lips met his. It was a short kiss, nothing more than what you would give your mother, but it was special to them.  
  
"Well, that pretty much summed up what I was gonna say. " Yamato said in a state of shock ", but you showed it a whole lot better."  
  
"I know." Taichi smirked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How long ago was that anyway?" Taichi said.  
  
"I dunno. Almost a year ago I guess." Yamato sighed, "Feels like we've been together forever though."  
  
"Yeah, I know." Tai got off Yama and helped him to stand again.  
  
Once they were both standing Yamato said, "Taichi...it's almost midnight. And I wanna tell you everything I never got to tell you before now. It's sort of my New Year's resolution I guess." Yamato checked the clock which read 11:57 pm.  
  
"What is it Yama-kun?"  
  
Yamato kept stalling what he was going to say. He paced a liitle bit before he finally gathered his courage and grabbed Taichi's hands.  
  
"Ok........" Yamato said as he took a deep breath, " Everything I'm about to say might sound like a joke, but I'm dead serious okay?! So don't say or do anything until I'm finished, and especially don't laugh because it's going to sound really corny k?"  
  
"Just tell me already!" Taichi said slightly irritated.  
  
After another deep breath Yamato glanced at the clock one last time...........it was 11:59! In Yama's mind he kept repeating ' One minute left! Must tell him now!!!' Finally Yamato stared deep into Taichi's eyes and began preaching all his deepest feelings to him,  
  
"Taichi, I love you. I live everyday just to see your smiling face. Whenever I'm with you all my troubles melt away and I feel nothing but happiness. When we broke up, I thought I was dying inside until you came back to me. The only thing that makes me happy is your happiness. If I could give you the stars, I would. I'd kill, I'd lie, I'd even die for you. I wanna be with you forever Yagami Taichi." Once Yama finished he blushed the deepest red possible.  
  
Taichi blushed as well but then said,  
  
"You were nervous to tell me that? Yama, I feel the same way."  
  
Yamato sighed in relief and then smiled,  
  
"You don't think what I said was dumb?"  
  
"Not at all." Tai replied.  
  
Their 'moment' was interrupted by the countdown on TV. '10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0!' On the stroke of midnight Yamato pulled Taichi in close for their first midnight kiss. It was long and sensual, sort of a dreamy kiss. When they parted it was already 12:01.  
  
"Happy New Year." Taichi whispered in Yamato's ear.  
  
"Yeah..." Yamato said, "Happy New Year."  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? How was it? It was actually really really corny at first, but I fixed that...I think. ^_^; Well, the Valentine's Day fic, might be a little later than I originally planned. (You see, my parents don't know about my fic writing and if they find out i'll be in deep dung. and lately my dad has been watching and asking why I type so much.....so i lied and said it was a report for class! *hehe*) Well, please read and review cuz, cuz you just should.Well g2g! Sayo Nara! ^_^  
  
Nochido omeni kakarimasho- ~*Emilie Yagami*~ 


End file.
